leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aegis of the Legion
Nearby allied units gain +20 magic resist and +75% health regeneration. (1100 range) |menu = Defense > Health Defense > Health Regen Defense > Magic Resist |buy = 1900g (820g) |sell = 1330g |code = 3105 }} Aegis of the Legion is an advanced item in League of Legends.The item page at Leagueoflegends.com. Recipe |cost = 820 |total = 1900 |t1 = |t3 = |t4 = }} Builds Into }} Similar Items }} Cost Analysis * 40 magic resist = 800g * 200 health = 533g * 75% health regeneration = 270g ** Total Gold Value = 1603g * The base stats are %|-297g}} gold efficient. * For the item to be considered 100% gold efficient, the aura would need to have a gold value of 297g. * The aura has a gold value of 670 for every allied champion it affects. If all allied champions are affected, the aura has a gold value of 2680, and the item becomes %|+2383g}} gold efficient. Strategy * is most useful on support and tank champions. * becomes more effective with more nearby teammates. Therefore, a team that has one has a significant advantage in teamfights. * Like all aura items, has special stacking rules. Patch History + + + 820g = 1900g ** Old recipe: + + + 600g = 1900g * Aura bonus changed to +75% base health regeneration from +10 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * Legion aura applies to all types of ally units (applies to only champions previously) * Added to recipe for . V4.5: * New Recipe: + + + 600g ** Total cost reduced to 1900g from 1950g. * Armor reduced to 0 from 20. * Magic resistance increased to 20 from 0. V3.14: * New recipe: + + + + 595g ** Total cost increased to 1950g from 1900g. * New icon V3.10: * Combine cost reduced to 375g from 625g ** Total cost reduced to 1900g from 2150g * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Magic resistance reduced to 0 from 20. * ** No longer grants armor. ** Magic resist increased to 20 from 15. ** No longer grants additional bonuses to minions. * Added to recipe for . V3.04: * Aura grants an additional 50% health regen, armor, and magic resist for minions. V1.0.0.153: * and : ** Fixed a bug where the Legion Aura from both items was stacking on teams. V1.0.0.152: * New recipe: + + + 625g = 2150g ** Combine cost reduced to 625g from 750g. ** Item cost increased to 2150g from 1925g. * Health reduced to 250 from 270. * Armor increased to 20 from 18. * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 24. * Aura no longer grants attack damage. * Aura armor bonus reduced to 10 from 12. * Aura now grants 10 health regen per 5 seconds to nearby allies. * Used in new item recipe: V1.0.0.120: * Aura bonuses are now only applied to ally champions instead of to all ally units.This was undocumented in the patch notes and only confirmed by a Riot employee after players reported it as being a bug. V1.0.0.106: * No longer grants aura while the holder is dead. V1.0.0.96: * Fixed a bug where was not affecting minions. V1.0.0.94(b): * Clones will no longer grant a double bonus to the aura holder. Clones with aura items otherwise interact the same with other champions. V1.0.0.82: Remake * Health reduced to 270 from 300. * Armor increased to 18 from 0. * Magic resistance increased to 24 from 0. * Aura armor reduced to 12 from 23. * Aura magic resistance reduced to 15 from 24. * Aura attack damage reduced to 8 from 10. V1.0.0.61: * Health increased to 300 from 285. * Aura armor reduced to 25 from 35. * Aura attack damage increased to 10 from 8. * Aura magic resistance reduced to 25 from 40. V0.9.25.21: * Reduced health to 285 from 300. V0.9.22.16: * Combine cost increased to 750g from 700g. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires + + + 700g (the total cost is the same as before). May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * : ** Mid tier legendary Armor / Magic Resistance / Health item with Unique passive: +12 attack damage / +35 armor / +40 magic resistance aura (Affects minions). }} References cs:Aegis of the Legion de:Ägide der Legion es:Égida de la Legión fr:Égide de la Légion pl:Egida Legionu zh:军团圣盾 Category:Advanced items Category:Aura items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Health items